


Reassurance

by Zinderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Feelings, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: Next to him, Danny breathes evenly.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by season 6 ep 6 aka the Halloween episode. No beta so all mistakes are mine.

It’s well past midnight when Steve gasps awake, eyes wide, and for a moment he doesn’t recognize his surroundings. Gradually the panic from the dream fades away. He can no longer remember what the dream was about, but he can hazard a guess it had everything to do with their latest case.  

Next to him, Danny breathes evenly. At some point during the night he has turned on his side, back to Steve, the sheets pooling down on his hip. The Hawaiian climate usually doesn’t call for blankets but Danny likes falling asleep under covers.  

Steve is rarely rattled but the patchwork bride of Frankenstein he encountered in that basement has him anxious to touch Danny. To make sure he’s alive and well.  Steve reaches out to gently touch Danny’s shoulder. He lets his hand run down Danny’s arm, past the elbow and onto his side. A tiny pause, as Danny mutters in his sleep and then Steve splays his hand against the small of Danny’s back. Steve’s fingers encounter some old scars and a yellowing bruise but otherwise Danny’s skin is whole and undamaged. No stitches or sudden changes in skin tone.

Danny mutters again and turns on his back, hand rising to cover his eyes. Steve simply relocates his hand on Danny’s stomach, fingers curling almost in their own volition into the soft trail of hair. His eyes still searching Danny’s skin, Steve’s need for reassurance overrides his regard for Danny’s sleep. Steve hopes Danny will understand as he rakes his fingers lightly over Danny’s torso. He can see Danny is fine but tonight the visual evidence is not enough. He shifts closer and curls his arm over Danny’s chest. After a minute Steve gives up on pretending he doesn’t need to feel more of Danny’s warm skin and drapes himself half on top of Danny and rests his head on Danny’s chest. The steady beating of his heart evaporates the last feeling of dread from Steve’s mind. 

“ ’s okay babe,” comes the sleepy mumble as Danny pulls Steve even closer. Steve knows he’ll feel like he’s overreacted once the morning comes, but for now he lets Danny’s breathing lull him back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
